Oblivious
by aryssamonster
Summary: Lilly decides that Oliver and Miley are blind to their attraction to one another, and decides to do something about it. Meanwhile, Lilly makes a new friend who just so happens to know a certain Jake Ryan…
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_ Oblivious**

**_Summary:_ Lilly decides that Oliver and Miley are blind to their attraction to one another, and decides to do something about it. Meanwhile, Lilly makes a new friend who just so happens to know a certain Jake Ryan…**

**_Pairings:_ Miley x Oliver, Lilly x OC**

**_A/N:_ Ok guys, so the way this one is going to work, I have this story already written, but I won't update unless I get, at the very least, three comments on each chapter. So be nice and _please_ comment. I want to update this one! I like it.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

Miley sat on a towel on the beach, staring with unfocused eyes at the waves. Her thoughts were jumbled like a thousand piece jigsaw.

'And I'm missing nine hundred of the pieces,' she thought glumly.

"Yo-la," she heard a familiar voice trill.

"Hey Lil," Miley said without looking behind her.

Lilly plopped down next to her, looking suddenly concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Miley sighed.

"Everything's just so…confusing. I mean, Jake kissed me a month ago, then left for Romania. I haven't heard from him since," Lilly nodded sympathetically, "And I think…well, I've kind of realized how…how _superficial_ my crush on him was."

"Superficial," exclaimed Lilly, "It _so_ was not superficial!" she paused, "Superficial means _what_ again?" Miley giggled in spite of herself.

"It means that I based my feelings for him off of his looks instead of his personality." Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, then. It was pretty much superficial."

Miley elbowed Lilly playfully.

"Thanks a lot." Lilly shrugged.

"So does this mean you don't like him anymore?" she asked.

Miley nodded.

"Pretty much."

Lilly beamed.

"So…you wouldn't mind if a certain bestest friend of yours kinda sorta liked him again?" she asked hopefully.

"He's all yours," replied Miley with a grin. Lilly squealed.

"Good! He's soooo gorgeous."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" came a voice from behind them.

Miley and Lilly whirled around to see Oliver grinning as he approached them.

"Ew! No," Miley replied jokingly, "Jake Ryan."

The smile slid off Oliver's face, and a cloud passed across his beautiful brown eyes at the mention of Jake.

'_Wait_,' thought Miley, '_Did I just call his eyes beautiful?...yikes!_''

"So everything's still good with your…zombie slaying…boyfriend?" he asked, having trouble with the last word.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I've decided he's not worth it. I'm going to break up with him."

Oliver's gloomy expression transformed back into the wide grin he'd been wearing.

"Ok…" said Miley, frowning, "What's with the smile?"

Oliver stared into space for a moment, before blinking, as if awakening from a trance. His face was a bit flushed.

"Oh, I, uh…" he stammered quickly, "Listen! I can hear the ice cream truck!"

Sure enough, the annoyingly cheerful tune of Pop-Goes-the-Weasel was drifting across the beach from the parking lot.

"Be right back," Oliver cried, rushing towards the truck.

"He's awfully excited over that ice cream," remarked Lilly, laughing.

'_Wait,_' she though, '_what if he…But he couldn't…Could he? And his face…OH! He does…Oooh…_'

Lilly began to smile as a plan formed in the back of her mind. How could her best friends be so blind? Well, she was going to fix that. No doubt about it.

"Lilly? Earth to Lil," called Miley, snapping her fingers in front of Lilly's face, "You okay?"

Lilly nodded.

"Just great! Peachy!" Miley raised an eyebrow, but before she could comment on Lilly's use of the word 'peachy', Oliver reappeared.

He was licking at a fudgesicle, managing to get chocolate all around his mouth. It looked somewhat like he had grown an odd beard and moustache.

Lilly and Miley stared at him in silence for a moment before dissolving into giggles.

"What?" asked Oliver, totally oblivious to the chocolate that was now dripping onto his shirt, "You've never seen a chocolate popsicle before?"

* * *

**A/N: So, whadaya think of my first chapter? Should I continue? Should I even consider updating? SHOULD OLIVER GET A NAPKIN? These are the questions that haunt me...Click the happy purple button and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!! Yay! I'm glad that you guys like my story. I decided to be really nice and update it the same day I posted it. Lol. So this chapter, I love, so I hope y'all like it too.**

CHAPTER 2

That night, Miley sat at her computer, trying to decide whether or not to email Jake about breaking up.

'_I need Lilly advice_," she though.

Miley clicked on the icon that brought up her instant messenger, and signed in.

"Yes!" she cried aloud. Lilly was online. And just as Miley was about to message her, and IM popped up on her screen.

* * *

**Sk8rgrl**: MiLeY! Have you done it yet?

**SmileyMiley**: No! I can't bring myself to do it!

**Sk8rgrl**: IF YOU DON'T DO IT, YOU WILL BECOME MRS. MILEY RYAN! And do you really want that, having to run after little mini-Jakes for the rest of your life? I DON'T THINK SO!

**SmileyMiley**: Well, when you put it that way…Hold on. He just signed on. HELP!

**SmileyMiley** is away.

* * *

**ZomBslayeR**: Mileyyy…hey

**SmileyMiley**: Hi Jake.

**ZomBslayeR**: Um…we kind of need to talk.

**SmileyMiley**: About what? How you haven't bothered to contact me in over a month?

**ZomBslayeR**: I'm sorry! The movie and all…and, well, I kind of decided…

**SmileyMiley**: Yes…?

**ZomBslayeR**: I, and…my agent, decided that I can't really try to keep a long distance relationship right now…It's too much for me…

**SmileyMiley**: gasps Too much for the great Jake Ryan to handle?!

**ZomBslayeR**:I know…It's depressing, really.

* * *

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Ego much?" she muttered. She began to wonder why she had ever liked him in the first place.

**SmileyMiley**: So are you breaking up with me?!

**ZomBslayeR**: Well, I…yes. I am. I'm sorry.

**SmileyMiley**: NO! That's perfectly ok! My affections have kinda…gone on to somebody else…I was going to break up with you anyway.

'_Wait_,' thought Miley, '_My affections have gone on to somebody else? What made me write _that_? And who was I talking about?_'

**ZomBslayeR**: Good…You know…my co-star in this movie…she's pretty cute. Almost as much as Hannah Montana!

**SmileyMiley**: Wow! She'd have to be really beautiful to compare to Hannah.

**ZomBslayeR**: Oh, she is! Maybe I'll ask her out tomorrow…So…no hard feelings, right? I mean, I'd love to stay friends.

**SmileyMiley**: Of course! We just kinda…fell apart. You're still great Jake.

**ZomBslayeR**: I know! Uh oh…here comes my agent…I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Talk to you later!

**ZomBslayeR** is offline.

* * *

**SmileyMiley** is no longer away.

**Sk8rgrl**: SO!?!?!?

**SmileyMiley**:

**Sk8rgrl**: YOU DID IT? What'd you say? Was he upset?

**SmileyMiley**: I actually didn't do it! He broke up with me. He has a crush on his co-star. He says she's 'almost as beautiful as Hannah Montana' LOL!

**Sk8rgrl**: awww… So I have no chance with him now?

**SmileyMiley**: Idk, but I have a question for ya.

**Sk8rgrl**: yeah?

**SmileyMiley**: When I told him I was fine with breaking up, I told him that 'my affections have kinda gone on to somebody else'. I know it's true…Definitely true…and…

**Sk8rgrl**: And you wanna know who you like, right?

**SmileyMiley**: Right!

**Sk8rgrl**: Lucky for you, my best friend senses are kicking in! I will have your answer in a sec.

**SmileyMiley**: Hold on, Oliver's IMing me…

**SmileyMiley** is away.

* * *

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Blind, I tell you!" she cried aloud.

"What?" called her dad from the next room. Lilly grinned.

"Nothing!"

'_Now I just have to pretend like I just thought of Oliver, and haven't spent months trying to find out if he liked her too…Which, he totally does_,' she thought smugly.

* * *

**TripleOOO** is online

**TripleOOO**: Hey Miles. What's up?

**SmileyMiley**: I talked to Jake.

**TripleOOO**: And?

**SmileyMiley**: I'm officially single again!

* * *

Oliver jumped out of his chair and began to dance in circles, singing,

"I might have a chance now, Miley might be mine now!"

* * *

**SmileyMiley**: Oliver, are you still there?

**TripleOOO**: Sorry. Fell out of the chair.

**SmileyMiley**: Again?

**TripleOOO**:

**SmileyMiley**: Bleh. Sorry. Gotta go. Dad's calling.

**TripleOOO**: Ok, talk to you later.

**SmileyMiley** has returned from being away

**SmileyMiley**: Hey Lil? I have to go.

**Sk8rgrl**: But I have an answer!

**SmileyMiley**: Tell me tomorrow. Dad's starting to sing while he calls me!

**Sk8rgrl**: Fine

**SmileyMiley**: Bye!

**SmileyMiley** is offline

**Sk8rgrl** is offline

**TripleOOO** is offline

* * *

**A/N: So, if anyone is confused, I'm going to name off the screen names used in this chapter, and who they belonged to…and I guess I'll write Jackson and Hannah's just because I like them. **

**MILEY: SmileyMiley**

**LILLY: Sk8rgrl**

**OLIVER: TripleOOO**

**JAKE: ZomBslayeR**

**JACKSON: Jackzilla08**

**HANNAH: HannahBanana010**

**I have one more screen name for one more character, but he's an OC that won't come in until the next chapter, so…you'll have to wait for that one.**

**So, if you're feeling nice, the little purple button down there is waiting for you to click and review it. Do you guys think I should continue my story? Let me know! (flames welcome)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for reviews! Thanks, everybody, for the nice reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter, and with that said, ON TO CHAPTER 3!!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

Lilly got to school early the next day, hoping to catch Miley before class. She bounced into their Language Arts classroom, only to discover that she was not the first one there.

A very cute boy that Lilly didn't recognize was sitting at a desk near the back of the room. He was searching through his backpack for something.

Lilly surveyed him from the door for a minute. He had longish dark brown hair that fell into his gorgeous blue eyes. If he stood up, Lilly judged that he would be about 5' 10" or 5' 11" ish. Lilly decided quickly that this boy was even cuter than Jake Ryan had been, so he would probably be given the role of resident hottie soon. She needed to talk to him before Amber and Ashley did. Otherwise, she'd have no chance.

He seemed to have found what he was looking for. He had pulled a lime green ipod from his backpack, and was attempting to put the little headphones in his ears. Lilly walked towards him, peering over his shoulder at the ipod. She hoped she could get a glimpse of what he was listening to. The screen read,

'Hannah Montana – Who Said'

Lilly nearly squealed. He was cute _and _he liked Hannah? He was perfect!

She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her. He pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Hi," said Lilly smiling, "I'm Lilly. Are you new? I don't quite recognize you."

The boy laughed. '_He has an awesome smile_,' thought Lilly happily.

"I'm Cole, and yeah, you're right. I'm new."

"What brought you to Malibu?" Lilly inquired.

"My family just moved here from New York, and my best friend told me this was an awesome school. So here I am!"

Lilly nodded, wondering who his best friend was, if she knew him, and more importantly, if he was as cute as Cole was.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"You probably know him, his name's-"

At that moment, Lilly felt someone grab on to her arm and spin her around.

"Lilly, you told me you have the answer! _Please_ tell me! I'm desperate! I'm going insane!"

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Miley!" she hissed, "I was talking to that cute guy!" she motioned towards Cole, "Can't you figure it out yourself, it's really not that hard."

Miley looked exasperated.

"Lilly!"

"Fine," she frowned, and turned back towards Cole, "We can finish that conversation at lunch, ok?" Cole nodded in agreement, looking somewhat puzzled. Grumbling, Lilly followed Miley to the back of the classroom.

"Alright, yes. I do have the answer," Lilly said dully, waving her hands in mock excitement,

"Just tell me!" demanded Miley, impatiently, "Class is supposed to start, like, now."

"Fine," said Lilly simply, "Oliver. You're in love with Oliver."

And with that she walked to her desk and sat down.

"_Like_ Oliver?!" Miley cried, following Lilly, and leaning next to her on her own desk. Outwardly, Miley looked disgusted. Inwardly, she was considering the possibility.

Oliver was always there for her when she needed a friend, or a shoulder to cry on. Jake never had been. He was always too busy being Mr. Egomaniac-movie star-popular to listen to Miley talk, even before they were 'together'. Plus, if she thought about it from an outsider's view, Oliver was pretty cute…

"What did I hear about 'like Oliver'?" asked a familiar, and somewhat confused, voice from behind them.

Miley whirled around, having been snapped out of her reverie to see Oliver, who had instinctively responded to the sound of his name.

"Er…Lilly was…um, Lilly just said…I mean, she was telling me that…" Miley invented wildly, "That she, er, liked you in preschool…I was shocked, right Lilly?"

Lilly was glaring daggers at the back of Miley's head, but nodded in false agreement. Oliver laughed.

"I remember that!" Lilly blushed.

"I told you already! I didn't _like him _like him. I just wanted his crayons!" Oliver nodded.

"It's true."

Miley sighed, happy that her pathetic lying skills had gone unquestioned.

"Class! Sit down, sit down," barked the stern voice of their teacher, Mrs. Grey.

Her name fit her in every way. Her skin was so pale, it was almost gray, her hair and eyes were gray, her personality was as boring as the color gray. Just as gray was an uninteresting color, Mrs. Grey was an uninteresting person.

Miley, Oliver, and half the rest of the class shot to their seats, and got ready to endure their classes until lunchtime.

* * *

"Finally! Lunchtime!" Oliver cried happily. He, Miley, and Lilly scooped their books back into their backpacks, and left the classroom.

"Lilly!" Lilly heard her name called, and turned behind her to look. Cole was running to catch up with them.

"Hey Cole," she said, "What's up?" Cole was now walking step in step with Lilly.

"I was wondering if you would want to eat lunch with me. We could finish what we were talking about earlier."

Lilly looked excitedly towards Miley and Oliver,

"You guys wouldn't mind, would you?" Miley grinned.

"Not at all." Oliver, on the other hand, looked like he was about to protest, but Miley nudged him with her elbow and shot him a 'can't-you-see-she-likes-him' look. He immediately smiled, and nodded.

"Go ahead."

Miley and Oliver continued in to the cafeteria and sat at their normal table. Cole led Lilly to a table at the other end of the room. They sat down and pulled out their lunches.

"So, your friends there…Miley and Oliver, right?" Lilly nodded, "They totally like each other, don't they?"

Lilly looked towards the two in question. Oliver was goofing around with the straw from his drink, and Miley was doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah," she agreed, "They do. But they haven't realized it yet."

Cole surveyed Miley and Oliver for a few moments, then turned back to Lilly.

"I think we should help them realize it." Lilly looked at him quizzically,

"What do you mean? Like, play matchmaker?" Cole nodded, and Lilly broke into a wide grin.

"Let's do it."

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Sorry, it's kind of short. This was just a necessary chapter to the story, so I had to get what I needed in, which made for a 'gray' chapter. **

**If you can't tell, I really like the character of Cole (which has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I sort of based him after my real life friend Cole… nothing at all) but the more important question is, do you guys like him? Let me know by using the magical purple button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, all my wonderful subjects...er, readers! I feel so loved! Thanks to all for the wonderfully nice comments! And now, having said something nice, onto the story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

It had been nearly three months since Lilly and Cole had decided to play matchmaker, and though the two were constantly together, or on the phone, or instant messaging, they hadn't done much to get Miley and Oliver together.

They, however, had grown much closer. And not just Lilly and Cole, though the pair was nearly inseparable. Cole had become a big part of the group. Miley and Oliver both got along with him really well, to the happiness of Lilly.

So for three months, the trio became a happy foursome. But one day, a new element was thrown into the mix. An element that just might change things a little…

It had been another exhausting day. Miley hadn't come to school that day because she had had a 'Hannah thing' the night before, and Oliver had left before lunch for a dentist's appointment. Cole had been strangely quiet, and distant all day. Lilly had _not_ had a good day.

She trudged tiredly to her locker. All she had left to do was collect the books she needed for her homework, and then she could go home. She was surprised to see that there was something stuck to the locker door. As she got closer, she realized that it was a bright orange post-it note. Even as she read it, Lilly recognized Cole's handwriting.

_Meet me at Rico's at 4:00. I've got an idea for you._

_Cole_

Smiling, Lilly opened her locker and shoved her books into her backpack. The day had just gotten a little brighter.

* * *

Cole was sitting on a stool at Rico's waiting for Lilly, continuously tapping his foot.

"Man, you alright?" asked Jackson, leaning on the counter. Cole shrugged without looking up. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

Cole glanced up at Jackson, who was smirking.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied, then paused nervously, "Here she comes."

The two could see Lilly's blonde head moving towards them through a crowd. Jackson hadn't recognized her yet.

"Hey Cole!" she called, running towards Rico's.

"Lilly?" cried Jackson, incredulously looking to Cole. Cole nodded defensively.

"Hey Jackson," Lilly said, dropping into the stool next to Cole, "So…what's up?"

"I'll get to that in a sec. You want a drink or something?" Cole asked. Lilly nodded with a smile.

"Sure."

Cole looked pointedly at Jackson, who was shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Sure, two cokes for the happy couple…On the house," he said, retreating to the back of the bar. He laughed at the glares that Cole and Lilly both were throwing him as he set two bottles of the brown liquid in front of them.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," said Lilly. Cole followed suit.

"You want to take a walk?" Cole asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm working…" said Jackson.

"I was directing that to _Lilly_," said Cole, rolling his eyes.

"And I'd love to," said Lilly, sticking her tongue out at Jackson.

The pair stood up and began to walk away.

"You're not even gonna leave a tip?" Jackson called after them.

"Sure," said Lilly, looking over her shoulder, "Don't get your sister's best friend annoyed. You never know what might happen to you."

Cole and Lilly laughed.

"That wasn't a tip! That was a threat!" Jackson frowned.

It was too late. The two had already run out of earshot.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Miles, you awake in there?"

Miley was at her desk, where she had been writing in her journal. She walked to the door, and swung it open.

"Hey daddy," she said, "What's up?"

"You've got a visitor, bud."

"Who?" Miley asked curiously, looking at her watch. Oliver was probably still at the dentist, and everyone else was still in school. Who could it possibly be?

Miley followed her dad down the stairs.

"In the kitchen," Robbie Ray said.

She walked tiredly into the kitchen, where she stopped in her tracks. She was frozen with shock and confusion.

"Hey Miley," the person said.

* * *

"So, Lilly," Cole said, "I was thinking about our plan for Miley and Oliver…well, our nonexistent plan, I guess. I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Tell me," said Lilly.

"Well, we're kind of a…a group of four, right? The way I see it, if two of us were to…you know, go out…then maybe Miley and Oliver would feel…left out and they'd realize that they're meant for each other…" He was turning red as he spoke.

Lilly grinned at him. '_Guys are so weird_,' she thought.

"So, are you trying to ask me out?" asked Lilly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I, uh…I, yeah…I am."

"Alright then," Lilly said happily, but then frowned, "Are you _really_ asking me out, or just asking me out to get Miley and Oliver together?"

"Really, really, _really_ asking you out," Cole replied.

"Good."

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Lilly and Cole…everybody say awwwww! My fun questions for this chapter…Who was at Miley's door? Did Oliver have any cavities? And most importantly, why is Jackson so annoying?! Review, review!!!!!**


	5. Author's Note

**I just felt that I should let everyone know, from here on out, it's gonna take me a little bit longer to update. For these last four chapters, I've been updating every day. Those four chapters, though, were already written. Now, I've still got to write the next, say, four chapters (I think. Could be more.) So, if y'all like the story and are willing to stick with me as I'm finishing this up, THANKS! Hopefully, I'll still be able to update every couple of days. It really all depends on how quickly I'm able to write the chapters.  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Lyz**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, YAY for reviews! I finally finished this story, so as long as I get at least three reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next one!**

**CHAPTER 5**

_She walked tiredly into the kitchen, where she stopped in her tracks. She was frozen with shock and confusion._

"_Hey Miley," the person said._

"Um…Hi," Miley shook her head, to make sure that she had actually woken up, "What're you doing here? How come I didn't know you were back?"

"I just got back this morning," said Jake Ryan, "I wanted to keep it a surprise, so I didn't tell anyone."

Miley nodded slowly, still digesting all of this. She wasn't sure if she was really happy to see Jake or not. They _had_ decided to remain friends, but still…well, things were a bit uncomfortable.

"Miley, you don't look happy to see me. Are you alright?" Jake asked, frowning.

'_Miley is such a long name…He can never call me Miles like Oliver does, can he?_' Miley wondered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just…woke up from a nap. I had a Haaa…" she broke of, thinking quickly to fill in the blank, "…a happy birthday…party…thing last night. It went really late, and my dad let me stay home from school."

'_Great_,' thought Miley, '_I almost just blew my secret in front of Jake!_''

"Oh. That explains that then," Jake said, his face breaking in to a wide grin. He walked to Miley and gave her a big hug. Miley returned it halfheartedly, which Jake attributed to her tiredness. After all, who wouldn't be happy to see Jake Ryan?

"So Miley, I have a question for you," Jake said, "Are we still on for the whole…four months from Saturday date?"

"No…Why would we be? We broke up, remember?" Miley was confused, "I sort of have a crush on someone else now, and you wanted to ask your co-star out."

"Yeah," said Jake dismissively, "But she already had a boyfriend, and when you say _sort of have a crush on someone else_, you're saying that you _sort of _have one. Meaning, you probably still like me!" Miley crossed her arms, and listened to him skeptically.

"Jake? It doesn't work that way. I'm _not_ getting back together with you! We…broke…up." She emphasized the last three words.

Cole was on his bed, staring at the ceiling and reliving the happy afternoon with Lilly. He couldn't believe that she had agreed to be his girlfriend!

He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as the phone on the small table next to his bed rang.

"Hello?" he asked, lazily picking up the phone.

"Cole! Dude, what's up?" Cole instantly recognized the voice as that of his best friend, and jumped up excitedly.

"Hey! Where _are_ you?" he asked.

"I'm here. I just got back from Romania this morning," Jake replied, just as excited.

"That's awesome, man. So, as of this afternoon, I have a _girlfriend_!"

"Who is she?" Jake asked curiously.

"Her name's Lilly. You should know her, she goes to our school. Real pretty, blonde, hangs with these kids named Miley and Oliver."

"I know her! I was going out with Miley before I left, remember?" Jake exclaimed, a plan formulating in the back of his mind.

"Same Miley? No kid?" asked Cole.

"Nope. Miley's my…ex, I guess."

"You guess?"

'_How could you not know if someone's your ex?_' he wondered.

"We sort of broke up when I was in Romania. I sort of wanted to ask out my co-star, but that didn't work out...I talked to her today, Miley I mean. I…still really like her. I asked her out again, but she…she likes someone else."

'_Of course she likes someone else_,' thought Cole, '_Oliver, duh._'

"So, I sort of wanted to ask you for a favor," said Jake slowly.

"…what?" asked Cole apprehensively. From Jake's tone, he figured that whatever was coming wasn't going to go well for him.

"Well, you're going out with Lilly, and Lilly is Miley's best friend, so you know Miley, right?…I just thought that _maybe_ you could…I don't know…Try talking Miley into going back out with me?"

'…_Uh oh…_'

"Dude, I can't do that!" Cole protested, "You said it yourself, Miley likes someone else. She's moved on."

"Aw, come on! I really want her back!" Jake argued.

"Why?" Cole was getting annoyed, "So you can just break up with her again to date someone else? Why would she even want to go back out with you after that?"

The line was silent, and Cole realized that he had gone a bit too far with that last comment.

"Sorry, man. She's just…she's my friend too, you know? I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I wouldn't purposely hurt her," said Jake quietly.

Cole winced at what he knew he was about to say.

"I'll do it, alright? I'll…I'll talk to Lilly."

"Thanks! You're the best."

'_Then why do I feel like I couldn't be worse?_' wondered Cole miserably as he hung up the phone.

**Aww! Poor Cole, put in the middle like that. Now I feel bad for writing that…Ok, so no I don't. I needed that to happen. YAY! Hehe…Anyway, the purple button is waiting! You know the drill. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!! wanders off humming the Carol of the Bells**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is all about…eh, a week after Lilly got asked out. She, for reasons unknown to me, hadn't told her friends yet. Just to let you know, this all takes place in a private chat room. You have to know the password to get in (and obviously, since Cole is Lilly's bf, she told him). When it says ' so-and-so is invisible' it really doesn't show up like that. To the characters in the story, they see, 'so-and-so is now offline'. Same with 'no longer is invisible.' Would be 'is now online.' Y'all understand? Then, hobey-ho. Let's go. (quote from the Pendragon series)

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**Jackzilla08** has entered the chat room.

**Jackzilla08** is invisible.

**SmileyMiley** has entered the chat room.

**Sk8rgrl** has entered the chat room.

* * *

**Sk8rgrl**: MILEY!

**SmileyMiley**: LILLY! Why are we yelling?

**Sk8rgrl**: BECAUSE! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS!

**SmileyMiley**: Yeah?

**Sk8rgrl**: COLE ASKED ME OUT!!! I have a boyfrienddddd!

**SmileyMiley**: OMG! That's so awesome Lil!

**Sk8rgrl**: I know! He's awesomeeee!

**TripleOOO** has entered the chat room.

**SmileyMiley**: OLIVER!

**Sk8rgrl**: OLIVER!

**TripleOOO**: Hey ladies. Wassup?

**SmileyMiley**: COLE ASKED LILLY OUT!

**TripleOOO**: Serious? That's awesome Lills.

**Sk8rgrl**: I know!

**Jackzilla08** is no longer invisible.

**Jackzilla08**: Like, OMG. Lilly got a boyfriend! I can't wait to tell Cooper. rolls eyes you guys are pathetic.

**SmileyMiley**: Jackson!

**Sk8rgrl**: Jackson!

**TripleOOO**: Jackson!

**SmileyMiley**: GET OUT!

**TripleOOO**: GET OUT!

**Sk8rgrl**: GET OUT!

**Jackzilla08**: Gosh, sensitive, aren't we?

**SmileyMiley**: Just get out. We are in the same house, remember?

**Jackzilla08**: Oh, man. I forgot about that…

**Jackzilla08** has left the chat room.

**ColeyMoley** has entered the chat room.

**ColeyMoley**: Hey everybody.

**Sk8rgrl**: COLE! Hi!

**ColeyMoley**: Hey Lills.

**TripleOOO**: HEY! That's my nickname for her.

**Sk8rgrl**: So?

**SmileyMiley**: She has a point.

**ColeyMoley**: Can I talk to you a minute, Miley?

**SmileyMiley**: sure.

**ColeyMoley**: Um…without Lilly or Oliver?

**SmileyMiley**: Uh…I guess so. Guys?

* * *

'_What could he possibly want to talk to her alone for?_' wondered Lilly. Oh well. She wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Just go invisible, and no one will know…

* * *

'_Talk to her alone? She's _my _girl_,' thought Oliver defensively, '_But he probably just wants to talk to her about Lilly._'

Either way, he would know soon enough. A little click of the invisible button, and no one would be the wiser.

* * *

**Sk8rgrl**: we're gone. IM us when you want us back.

**TripleOOO**: Later.

**Sk8rgrl** is invisible.

**TripleOOO** is invisible.

* * *

**ColeyMoley**: so, Miley. I had a talk with Jake a while ago.

**SmileyMiley**: …yeah?

**ColeyMoley**: He's my best friend. I told you that, right?

**SmileyMiley**: um…no

**ColeyMoley**: Oh…I thought I did. Anyway, he really likes you, you know.

**SmileyMiley**: I know. I talked to him today. I told him that I didn't want to go back out with him.

**ColeyMoley**: Are you sure you don't want to? I mean, he's a good guy.

* * *

Lilly nearly fell out of her seat. _That_ was why he had asked her out. _That _was why he had even bothered talking to her the last two months. All because of Jake. And Miley. He had never really liked her. It had all been a plot on Jake's part to get Miley back.

An angry, and hurt, tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Oliver frowned.

'_What is this guy getting at? Is _that _why he asked Lilly out? Because Jake wanted him to get to Miley? _Nobody _hurts my best friends and gets away with it._'

Anger resonated from him as he turned back to the computer.

* * *

**Sk8rgrl** is no longer invisible.

**TripleOOO** is no longer invisible.

**TripleOOO**: HOW COULD YOU??!!! Using Lilly to get to Miley? That's low!

**Sk8rgrl**:( Why would you do that to me? Did Jake think this up, or did you?

**TripleOOO**: You're awful…

**SmileyMiley**: Is that true?!

**ColeyMoley**: NO! Not at all!

**Sk8rgrl**: Sure doesn't seem like it to me…I'm out.

**Sk8rgrl** is offline.

**TripleOOO**: Me too.

**TripleOOO** is offline.

* * *

**SmileyMiley**: How could you do that to her? She really liked you!

**ColeyMoley**: I didn't do anything! I really like her too!

**SmileyMiley**: Then what's with the whole 'convince-me-to-go-back-out-with-Jake' thing?

**ColeyMoley**: I talked to Jake after I got back from the beach with Lilly. He… guilted me into it! I swear. You can ask Jake, if you want.

**SmileyMiley**: Why should I believe either of you?

**ColeyMoley**: I'm telling the truth! And Jake…Really Miley. He likes you. Plus, I didn't even find out that he was back until about an hour or more after I asked Lilly out!

**SmileyMiley**: …I believe you…

**ColeyMoley**: Wow…What changed?

**SmileyMiley**: What you said about not knowing he was back. He told me when he was at my house that he wanted to surprise everybody. He hadn't told anyone he was coming back. Your alibi checks out.

**ColeyMoley**: Good…do you think you can convince Lilly of that though?

**SmileyMiley**: sigh I really don't know. She can be pretty stubborn. I can try though. I think I know where I can find her…Meet me at the beach in twenty minutes…And bring Jake.

* * *

**And there we go! Do you want Lilly and Cole together? Do you think they're better off apart? WILL MILEY BE ABLE TO TALK LILLY INTO BELIEVING COLE? Why does Jake have to be an idiot and ruin everything? (That, I can't answer) Lemme know! Purple button awaits! Remember, three reviews or else I don't update! One more chapter till the end, folks! YAY! Let's hope it all resolves at the end! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, GUYS! The end is comingggg…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm glad that everybody seems to like the character of Cole, and the whole Cole/Lilly thing. Unfortunately, this is my last chapter for this story tear _but_ if people want me to, I may write a sequel! (Cuz I really like Cole...hehe) Anyway. even though this is the end of the story, reviews are appreciated! So, is everyone ready for the conclusion to this epic adventure!!!??? (hears yelling in the background that I'm being overdramatic) **

**Hobey-ho, let's go.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Lilly!" Miley ran across the beach, searching for her blonde friend. The beach was empty, as the weather had turned cloudy, and the wind was frigid. Miley could see two figures in the distance, sitting where Miley had been when she realized that she no longer liked Jake.

Drawing closer, Miley could recognize the figures as a crying Lilly, and Oliver, who had his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. Miley sat down next to them, gingerly patting Lilly on the back.

"He really likes you, Lil," said Miley, quietly staring out at the part of the sunset she could see over the waves.

"Why should I believe that? He told you to tell me that, didn't he?" Lilly sniffled.

"Well, yes," Miley admitted, "But I know that Jake had nothing to do with him asking you out."

"How?" asked Oliver.

"You know how Jake showed up at my house that morning? He told me he hadn't told anyone that he was coming back. He wanted to surprise them at school. Then after you two signed off, Cole told me that he hadn't even known Jake was back until like, an hour before our conversation."

"But, what you heard came from those…those…_guys_!" protested Lilly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I resent that," Oliver said, frowning. Lilly giggled halfheartedly, then sighed.

"I really, _really _want to believe him."

"Well, I don't know if this'll convince you, but…I'll be right back."

Miley ran to Rico's, out of the sight line of Lilly and Oliver, paused as she spoke quickly to someone, and returned, dragging two figures behind her.

"Ok, Jake. I have a question for you," said Miley, raising an eyebrow, as she and Jake and Cole sat down next to her friends.

"Shoot," replied Jake.

"Did you influence Cole's decision to ask Lilly out in any way?"

"Of course not!" Jake exclaimed indignantly, "He just told me that he had asked her out this afternoon."

"Is this true?" asked Miley, directing the question at Cole this time. Cole nodded emphatically.

"And Jake, did you ask Cole to try to talk me into dating you again?" she asked reproachfully.

"Well, yeah. But you wouldn't agree! I mean, _you like someone else_…If you did, why wouldn't you tell me who it was? I think you were just trying to make me jealous," Jake had assumed his normal arrogant smile. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_ Jake. You seriously think that I would want to go out with you again? We had this discussion already. Just because I wouldn't tell you that I like Oliver-" she clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Lilly wiped her eyes again, and smiled at Cole.

"Alright…I guess I believe you…" she said slowly, standing up, "I think that they…have some stuff to talk about." She motioned over her shoulder towards the still blushing Miley and Oliver.

"You want to take a walk?" Cole asked, standing up as well.

'_Woah! De ja vu,_' Lilly thought, remembering that first afternoon.

"Sure." She took his hand, and the couple walked off.

Jake, also noticing Miley and Oliver's embarrassment, decided to go to Rico's for a drink.

* * *

Miley and Oliver sat in silence for a few moments after their friends left. Oliver shifted to look at Miley, who returned his gaze, reddening ever more.

"Did you…did you mean that?" Oliver asked her. Miley sighed, then nodded.

"You broke up with Jake because of _me_?" he continued.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Miley asked curiously,

"I don't know…Yeah, I guess. I mean, a girl that I've liked has never really liked me back before…"

"You…like me?" asked Miley, a weight seemingly lifting off of her. Oliver nodded reverently.

Silence stretched between them once more as they each searched for something to say. Then, in one impulsive movement, Oliver moved closer to Miley and gently kissed her.

It was just as Miley had imagined it would be. In that short instant, she could just feel that it was right…her and Oliver.

They broke apart, each smiling happily. Not far from the pair, another couple was doing just the same thing.

A burst of lightning lit the sky as it began to rain down on them. Lilly and Cole ran hand in hand back to Miley and Oliver, laughing and covering their heads with their free arms.

"Great! Rain!" cried Lilly happily, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Oliver, laughing, stood up and helped Miley to her feet. He enclosed her hand in his, winking at Lilly as he did.

"Looks like something good happened today," said Cole, looking from his and Lilly's hands, to Miley and Oliver's.

"A couple of good things happened, I think," said Miley, looking past Lilly towards Rico's, where Jake, looking genuinely happy, was talking to a red headed girl.

"Come on," said Oliver, laughing, "We're getting soaked."

"We could go back to my house and watch a movie, or something," suggested Miley.

That day, the happy quartet of friends had become an ecstatic duo of couples. Lilly and Cole, and Miley and Oliver, who were no longer oblivious.

* * *

**And that's the end! (suddenly realizes that I actually finished a chapter story WOW!) Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed. Definitely made my job of writing the story a lot more fun. It's an awesome thing to log on to the computer to see that a bunch of people are liking what I write!!! I really do hope you liked it, and hope you guys keep reading what I write!**

** 3, Lyz**


End file.
